HiccupxReader - Agreement
by Nami92
Summary: HicccupxReader or Hiccup x Reader. After nearly 6 years after you faked an engagement to get you out of a forced marriage, you and Hiccup have grown to love each other, and are now actually engaged. Only thing is that marriage is different in Viking culture, and there are things you were not expecting. Semi-sequel to HiccupxReader - It's Complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! I'm really happy that you liked the story so much to read this semi-sequel. So this chapter takes place only a few hours after the end of the first story. This one will follow you and Hiccup from your engagement until a little after the wedding. I have done a lot of research on Viking marriage and courtship, and I will be using a lot of that in this story. Thank you for reading, enjoy, and please review!**

**Reader pov**

Hiccup had been off all day carrying out his duties as chief. I stood in the shop filling bottles until I heard someone call my name. I put down what I was doing and headed over to the window, the sounds of Gobber hammering medal from behind me.

"Yes?" I opened my eyes to see Ruffnut and Tuffnut. "Oh no, what do the two of you want? And for the last time Ruffnut, I don't do love potions."

Ruffnut looked down, "Awww," then she lifted her head again, "But that's not why we're here."

I raised an eyebrow, "Alright, then why are you here?"

Tuffnut smiled, "Do you have anything we can use to explode stuff?"

"Explode stuff, what? Of course not!" I sighed, they asked me this at least once a week, and it never sunk in, "I do however, have something you can use to heal the injuries that you're gonna get if you do go explode stuff."

He shooke his head, "No thanks, we'll go somewhere else."

"Yeah!" Ruffnut added as the walked off.

I went back to my work, until only moments later I was interrupted again.

"(Y/n)!" Astrid called. Before I knew it I was being hugged tightly from behind, dropping a glass bottle by accident. She let go, "Woah, I'm really sorry about that."

I shook my head, "No it's alright, I'll clean it up."

"I can help."

"No, I've got it, it'll be faster if I do it." I waved my arms, and made the broken glass float itself into the trash bin. I turned around back to Astrid, "Did you need something?"

She grabbed my upper arms, "Why wasn't I the first to know?! Why didn't you tell me you and Hiccup got engaged this morning?!"

"I-I figured Hiccup would tell you, he was going to see you today."

"That's not the point! You should've came and told me!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I was supposed to." I gave her a look.

She smiled, "Well have you told anyone else?"

"I haven't told anyone, but I don't know about Hiccup."

Gobber pushed his mask over his forehead and came over to hear what we were talking about. "What's going on?" He asked.

Astrid answered before I could, "Hiccup and (y/n) got engaged this morning!"

"I thought they got engaged five years ago, when her parents dropped her off here."

"No, this time they're really engaged, like it's actually going to happen. "

He smiled, "That's great, you're going to have to make a large stock of those healing potion things. We'll need them."

Astrid left quietly and I asked, "Why? It would only be a few days before and after the wedding that I wouldn't be working, then I'll be right back to making more, right?"

He hesitated then said, "I'm not exactly the right person to ask about that..." He turned around, flipped his face protector back on and went back to what he was working on.

I looked down at Cedrch who was laying down by my feet. I sighed and went back to work.

**Hiccup pov**

It had been a long day, and I couldn't have felt more relieved when I reached my house. I opened the door to see my mom standing by the table that was covered in food that she had probably cooked herself. That was unfortunate because although my mother had many talents, cooking was not one of them.

She smiled at me, "Hello, Hiccup." She came over and hugged me tightly, "I'm so happy for you!"

I hugged her back, "Thanks, mom." I saw Toothless over her shoulder go over to play with Cloydjumper. We broke the hug, "Is she back yet?"

She shook her head, "Not yet, but she is usually here by now."

Just after we said that, she came in the door. She looked surprised and worried, like I did, seeing what my mother had set on the table, but she smiled.

My mom went up and gave her a hug, "This is so wonderful! I'm so happy."

"Thank you, but what's all this?"

"Hiccup told me his plan, so I cooked a supper to celebrate."

We ate mom's cooking, trying to be polite, and smiling like it was great, but at least she didn't pretend to be a good cook, like many other mothers do. We finished and helped clean up.

Afterwards my mom tapped (y/n) an I on the shoulder, "Come with me, I have something to show you." We followed her, and she took something out of a drawer that was wrapped in a cloth. She handed it to (y/n), "I found this awhile ago, I'm so happy that Stoick had kept it all those years.

(Y/n) looked at it for a few seconds before looking back to my mom for a nod that she could unwrap it. She did so, and it was some medal ring, like the one Astrid wears on her head.

My mom smiled, "It was mine to be passed down to my daughter, but since I never had a daughter..."

"Wow," I said.

(Y/n) was looking at it like she was confused, "Uh... What is it...?"

"It's a kransen," I told her.

"A kransen?"

Mom explained to her, "You wear it around your head, in your hair. It's a symbol of being unmarried, and a sign of purity. On your wedding day, you take it off and keep it to pass on to your own daughter."

"Oh, I understand. Thank you, mam." She nodded her head., and my mom put the circlet on her head.

Once we were upstairs I started working some more on the map, now that I had a moment.

"Um... Hiccup?"

I looked up to see (y/n). She held one of her books in her arms. I smiled warmly to her, "Hey, come sit down," I patted the spot on the bed next to where I was sitting.

She sat next to me, "Gobber said that we will have to stock up on healing potions before the wedding, and when I asked him why he said I should ask someone else."

"I don't know any reason why you would have to stop, I mean, of course later if we, you know, you'll have to be away from work for awhile, but other than that-"

"Exactly, I just don't understand."

I gently tilted up her chin and gave her a light peck on the lips, "Don't worry about it, it's Gobber, it's probably nothing."

"I guess you're right," she smiled as I pulled her close.

We stayed like that for awhile, and I said quietly, "Don't worry, everything is gonna be okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this chapter starts to get into the plot line of this story. I hope you like it. Thank you for reading, enjoy, and please review.**

**Reader pov**

It had been several weeks since the engagement, and life hadn't seemed to change. Life continued as if nothing had happened, and the only major difference was that I had to wear that circlet on my head. I wasn't particularly uncomfortable, it just wasn't something I was used to yet.

I thought a lot of my family. Being married was the whole reason I ended up on Berk. It had been nearly six years since I had even contacted any of the people from my tribe. So, I decided somewhat on a whim to write them.

Hiccup had worked with terrible terrors on the island to deliver messages, so I could have Cedrych find them. During winter, they would have gone south long ago, so they would have their temporary settlement there by now.

I had to be careful, if I said something wrong, they'd get suspicious, and figure out that I'm not really doing what they sent me here for.

I wrote that I was happy, and that the wedding would be soon. I had to lie as to why it took us so long that Hiccup was constantly busy with learning and being a chief, so we stayed engaged for six years. I told them that I had my own dragon that would have delivered the letter, and lied that I was doing just what they would want me to do, being obedient and quiet. I told them that I missed everyone, and I loved them.

I rolled the paper up tightly, tying it, and attached it to Cedrych's leg. He was perched on my outstretched arm, "Please make sure this gets to my family," I lightly patted him on the head, "Be careful, Cedrych." He made a noise and took off.

"(Y/n)! (Y/n)!" The familiar voice was yelling from behind. I turned around to see Hiccup looking very happy, and Toothless right behind him, "I did it!" He yelled and hugged me tightly, lifting me off the ground a little, "I did it!"

I finally got a short chance to speak, "Did what?"

He smiled wide, "We finally perfected our gliding strategy! We didn't even crash once!"

I laughed, that seemed impossible, everytime he would go out flying and work on a new technique he almost always came with wounds that I had to heal. However, this time, he was fine. He wasn't bleeding, no scrapes or cuts or even bruises. I cupped his cheeks with my hands, "That's great," I pecked him lightly on the lips.

He smiled and hugged me again, "So what have you been up to today?"

"Well," I looked down nervously, "I wrote my family, I just sent Cedrych off."

"Your family?" He raised an eyebrow, "Weren't you supposed to have all ties cut when they left you here?"

"I know I know, but... I don't really have anything to hide from them anymore, and... They are my family... They raised me..."

He sighed, "I do want you to be able to talk to your family. It's just that if they had found out that we had faked the whole engagement thing... They would have taken you away to another tribe..."

I kissed his cheek lightly, "But they didn't find out, so they won't." I placed a hand on his shoulder, "Everything will be fine."

**Hiccup pov**

It had been about four days, I had gotten home first, and found Cedrych waiting at the doorstep, "Hey Cedrych, you got a reply?" I noticed he had a new letter attached to his leg. I removed it and read the label, Hiccup and (y/n) Haddock. What? I looked at Toothless, and then unrolled the parchment. I read it.

"We are delighted to hear that your wedding will soon be taking place, and that you are behaving well. We are currently trying to find a husband for your younger sister. Since you have left, both of your younger brothers have married, and your older sister has given birth to two beautiful boys.

"Hiccup, we send out condolences for the death of your father, but also our congratulations for becoming chief. We wish you good fortune in your future, and ask that you take care of our daughter.

"(Y/n), we would like to say one last goodbye to you. This will be the last letter you will ever receive from us, as you must be wiped of your maiden life when you become a wife. We love you, and we send you one thousand kisses. Farewell, my dear girl, and Hiccup."

I rolled it back up. I wasn't sure what to think of it. Whether I should be surprised that only a small part of it was actually for me, be worried how (y/n) will react when she reads it, or that they called her their darling girl and me just Hiccup.

I sighed, and set it on the table and sat down next to Toothless, and Cedrych came to join us. "Wiped of her maiden life? What does that mean?" I sat there pondering for awhile until I heard someone come in the door.

(Y/n) closed the door behind her, "You're home earlier than usual," she commented.

"Oh... Uh... Yeah... Um..." I smiled awkwardly, "We got a reply from your parents."

"Really?!" She opened it excitedly, but her expression changed as she read it. "What...?" She looked up at me, "Did you know about this?"

I shook my head, "No." We sat down, and were all silent until we heard my mom come in, Cloudjumper sticking his head in from behind her.

"Evening you two." She greeted. The two of us forced a smile, and my mom's expression instantly changed, "Did something happen?"

I spoke up, "We got a reply from (y/n)'s family." I handed her the parchment.

She read it, "Oh, I see."

"Mom, what do they mean by wiping her of her maiden life?"

My mother sighed, "We all have to do it when we get married, but it will be more extreme for her since she is not originally from Berk."

"What do you mean?"

"It's tradition that the bride must become as much of a Berkain as her husband. For (y/n) that would mean no more of her practices, no contact with her family, and completely become one of us." She gave us both a sad look.

I looked over at (y/n) who was silent, like she was in shock. I moved over to comfort her, but she got up before I could.

"Excuse me," she said, and she quickly headed upstairs, with Cedrych on her shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for reading! I'm sorry if I chapter ever takes awhile to get posted. If that happens, it's probably because I have a lot of work, especially being a history major in college, that means a lot of reading and writing papers ect. It's also my birthday today. Anyways, thanks again for reading and please review.**

**Hiccup pov**

It was late, probably after midnight, but from the way I was feeling I had no idea. (Y/n) hadn't come out I her small room. Toothless stayed close to me, but kept looking at the door. I sighed, "It's okay, Bud, she needs time alone, everything will be okay."

It was what I was hoping for, but I wasn't sure of it. (Y/n) had been practicing magic her entire life, it was a large part of her life, and she had been told that she had to give it all up. I didn't understand why, her work had done well for Berk. I understood it was tradition, but killing dragons had also been a tradition, but we had stopped doing that. There was also the complete cutoff from her family.

This was something I needed to at least try to fix, but I didn't know how or even where to start. I had knocked on her door, but got no answer, so I decided I would get to sleep and try again in the morning.

I laid in my bed with my eyes open unable to sleep. My bed wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but it was better than sleeping on the floor. I had no idea exactly how long I had been laying there, but it had been awhile.

Toothless started making noise, trying to get my attention, "What is it, Bud?" I sat up and looked over, and there was something glowing from under my bed, where I kept the Book of Dragons. "What in Odin's name..." I leaned over the edge of my bed to look under it. "What is that?" I reached under, and moved the Book of Dragons. It was that pendant, the one the women from the coven left with me, but why was it glowing?

I picked it up, "What is it doing?" Toothless nudged my free hand a looked over at (y/n)'s door, where a light of the same color was coming from the crack under the door. I quickly got out of bed and over to that door. I knocked loudly, "(y/n)?!" The light seemed to get brighter, "(y/n)?!" I knocked louder. I tried pushing it open, but something was blocking it. I backed up, I needed to think of something and quickly, but before I could, Toothless blew fire at the door. "Toothless!" I yelled, and quickly got some water nearby to put out the fire. Thank the gods we never have a room without a bucket of water in case of something like this.

I dropped the bucket, and looked in to see (y/n) with one of her books, and her pendent glowing just like mine. She looked at me in tears. I ran over to her, "(y/n), what's wrong? What are you doing?!" She sobbed, but didn't answer. I looked over. She must had used her magic to barricade the door. I looked back to her, the glowing if the pendant was beginning to dim, but before it went dark, I read the top line of the page. It was some kind of amnesia spell. Was she going to... No! "(Y/n), no! Wiping your memory won't solve anything either!" I hugged her tightly, "Why would you want to forget us, what we've all been through, what you and I have?!"

"I don't, but I also don't want to lose myself, who I've been my entire life."

We looked at each other. She wasn't crying, but her skin was red and irritated around her eyes, so I could tell that she had been crying.

"It's not that I don't want to be a Berkian, or marry you, but," she went to rub her eyes, but I grabbed her wrists.

"Don't do that, you'll just make them hurt more."

She sighed, "It means giving up the person I've been..."

I shook my head, and held he close, "No... No, you're not going to lose yourself, we're gonna find a way to fix this."

"How?"

"We'll figure something out." I looked over at the doorway, "Yeah, sorry, I think you're gonna need a new door..." I rubbed the back of my head nervously.

"It's alright, it's no big deal."

"We'll sort everything out, don't worry." I smiled at her, and got up while also motioning for Toothless to follow me.

She grabbed my hand, "No..."

"What's wrong?"

She looked down, "Please don't leave me alone, I don't want to be alone right now..."

I nodded and pulled her up a little too hard and we both fell over onto the floor. I laughed a little, "Sorry-" I was cut off by her lips against mine. I was surprised at first, but then relaxed and wrapped my arms around her waist. She then sat up, as did I, and she wrapped her arms around my neck, and we kissed again, this time slow and softer.

We parted after a few moments, and (y/n) stood up. She held out a hand to help me up. I let out a deep breath, "Well... We both need our sleep for tomorrow..." She grabbed my hand again.

"I don't want to be alone... Not right now..."

"Afraid you'll have nightmares again?" She nodded. I sighed and guided her over to my bed, and our dragons followed behind us. "I'll be here..." It wasn't long before we both fell asleep beside one another.

**Reader pov**

I felt so much safer that night knowing that Hiccup was right there.

I had to start meeting with Fishlegs for lessons on the Viking gods and goddesses. He explained the different gods, like Odin, Thor, and Frigga, who was the goddess of marriage and fertility, and in her honor weddings were held on her day (Friday).

I was bored through most of it, "Fishlegs, I've lived here with all of you for nearly six years, don't you think I know at least most of this by now?"

He looked up from his notes for a moment, "I'm just doing what I'm supposed to do for all my students, and I can't make exceptions for anyone.

I sighed, and rested my head back on my hand. It felt like forever, but finally I was out.

At the entrance of the academy, Astrid was waiting for me. "Astrid?"

She smiled, "Hey, (y/n)."

"Why were you waiting out here?" I asked as I wrapped my cloak around myself.

"I wanna hear who your considering for you female attendants."

"My... Female attendants?"

She nodded, "Yeah, for your wedding you need three female attendants, not including Gothi, and Hiccup will have three men as attendants. It's been Viking tradition for generations. Didn't Hiccup tell you?"

I shook my head, "No..."

"Wow, he really should start telling you these kinds of things," she paused for a moment, "You're going to need to start thinking about it."

I nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to apologize for this chapter taking so long. I have been extremely busy the last few weeks with various things, but mostly schoolwork. Also, to make up for only a short part of this chapter being in Hiccup's pov, most of the next chapter will be from his pov. I have been thinking, and have decided to continue this beyond the wedding ceremony, and add a short adventure story after the wedding chapters. After doing a lot of research on Viking weddings, we don't really know the specifics about the ceremony, mostly due to Christianity trying to wipe out the trace of Pagan beliefs, so I had to combine what we do know about Viking weddings with modern Pagan and Celtic weddings. The vows and such are not mine, they are traditional handfasting vows that I changed slightly. In addition, for those of you who do not know, the sign of Thor's hammer is basically just the Christian sign of the cross sideways. Thank you for reading, and please review!**

**Reader pov**

Months had gone by, and Hiccup had not said anything more about what we were going to do. I would ask him about it, and he would respond, "Just trust me."

I did trust him. I trusted him as much as a human being could trust another, but that didn't mean I wasn't a bit doubtful. My doubts only grew as the day approached, and to me, it seemed to come too soon.

That morning I was met by Astrid, Valka, and Hilde, and was led out of the house and to Astrid's, since the two of us were supposed to be separated in the hours leading to the ceremony.

I wore a fairly simple white dress, an it was a lot more comfortable than I was expecting. Hiccup's mother smiled at me and lifted the kransen off my head and wrapped it in a white cloth, and then handed me a new sword.

I sighed hoping that Hiccup had actually come up with a plan and wasn't just trying to make me feel better. Otherwise today would be the day I would happily get married, but also lose the person I had grown into.

The three of them took a few steps back and looked at me, and they smiled.

Astrid then hugged me, "You really look great, (y/n)!"

I smiled back at her, "Thanks."

We waited awhile as Hiccup's mother was noticeably holding back tears, until we headed out to the center of the village to the ceremony.

They guided me to the ceremony, they had their hands lightly touching my arms and shoulder somewhat pulling me. It was similar to how a parent would guide their young child, not forcing them, but gently guiding them.

I lifted my chin and saw the crowd of the village. People as well as the dragons. They moved out of the way, making a path through them for the four of us. As the last few people in the way moved to the side, I saw him.

He was standing next to Toothless, and had Gobber, Much, and Bucket standing close behind him, and Gothi in the center. Cedrych was behind me and he climbed up onto my shoulder.

I was brought to the center, and the others stood close behind me. I looked at Hiccup and smiled nervously. I held out the sword an he held out his, and we switched them.

Gothi moved to the center of us with two rings with the Berk crest on them. The both of us had to crouch down for a moment for her to reach up and place the two rings on the top of the swords. Hiccup passed his over to Gobber, and his mother took mine.

Gothi held her staff firmly and began drawing in the sand. I was worried. No one had told me that there wouldn't be anyone else interpreting her, and this was problematic because neither Hiccup nor I were very good at understanding Gothi.

I sighed, then Fishlegs stepped up and I sighed again this time with relief. Fishlegs was good at interpreting Gothi, and knowing him, he probably knew the marriage ceremony by heart anyways.

He watched as the elder woman drew in the sand. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and (y/n), your lives have crossed paths, and today you seek to be bound together in a union of marriage. Hiccup, have you come here if your own free will?"

He nodded, "Yes."

Fishlegs was just looking in the sand and not even at us, "(y/n), have you come here of your own free will?"

I took in a deep breath, "Yes."

Gothi smiled and continued writing in the sand, "Look into each others eyes, and join hands." We did, I felt my face turning a little red, but I hoped to Thor that no one would notice. "Hiccup, will you you share her pain and seek to ease it?"

He nodded, "I will."

"(Y/n), will you share in his pain and seek to ease it?"

"I will."

With that, Gothi draped a yellow cord over our joined hands, symbolizing, as I was told, the element of air, knowledge and learning. "And so the binding is made. Hiccup, will you share in her happiness?"

"I will."

"(Y/n), will you share in his happiness?"

"I will."

She draped the second cord over our hands, a blue one, which symbolized the element if water, peace, and tranquility. "And so the binding is made. Hiccup, will you share her burdens in order that your spirits may grow in your union?"

"I will."

"(Y/n), will you share his burdens in order that your spirits may grow in your union?"

"I will," I said in a slightly shaken voice, but not enough for it to be noticeable. By this point I had gotten worried, Hiccup had promised that he would make it so I would not have to give up my identity, but I was having my doubts that whatever he was planning might not work.

Gothi draped the third cord over our hands. It was red, that symbolized the element of fire, passion, and determination.

"And so the binding is made. Hiccup, will you share her dreams, and will you dream together to create new realities and hopes?"

"I will."

"(Y/n), will you share his dreams, and will you dream together to create new realities and hopes?"

"I will."

She draped the fourth cord. It was green, symbolizing the element of earth, prosperity, and balance.

"And so the binding is made. Hiccup, will you take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength if this union?"

"I will."

"(Y/n), will you take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this union?"

"I will."

She draped over the fifth cord, a gold one for masculine energy, creativity, and confidence. "And so the binding is made. Hiccup, will you honor her, and will you never give cause to break that honor?"

"I will," he said confidently, and he smiled at me.

"(Y/n), will you honor him, and will you never give cause to break that honor?"

"I will."

The final cord was draped over our joined hands. A silver one that symbolized feminine energy, healing, and protection from evil. "And do the binding is made."

She tied the cords together, and at that moment I noticed something literally up Hiccup's sleeve. I could feel it, it was the pendent he had gotten from one of the Sisters over two years ago! That would mean, he had been practicing too, and that I would not have to give that up!

I looked up at him with a big grin across my face, and he smiled back, silently getting that I was now aware of his plan.

Gothi started drawing in the sand again. This was going to be a but of a problem.

Hiccup started, "You cannon possess me for I belong to myself

But while we both wish it," he squinted slightly, "I give you that which is mine to give... you cannon command me, for I am a free person... I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night and the eyes into which I smile in the morning..." he paused for a moment, watching what Gothi was drawing closely, "I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care, I shall be a shield for your back and you for mine... I shall not slander you, nor you me... I shall honor you above all others, and when we..." He paused, having trouble, "Squirrel...? No! No, QUARREL we shall do so in private and tell no strangers our grievances... This is the marriage of equals." He smiled at me with a mix of happiness and relief that it was done.

It was my turn, "You cannon possess me for I belong to myself

But while we both wish it," he squinted slightly, "I give you that which is mine to give... you cannon command me, for I am a free person... I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night and the eyes into which I smile in the morning... I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care, I shall be a shield for your back and you for mine... I shall not slander you, nor you me... I shall honor you above all others, and when we quarrel we shall do so in private and tell no strangers our grievances... This is the marriage of equals." I sighed. I probably went too fast, but I was happy to be done with it.

Gothi nodded, and we were both given our swords back. We crossed them together, and took the rings, and put them on. She joined my left hand and Hiccup's right hand over the swords, and then she slapped her staff on the ground.

**Hiccup pov**

The ceremony was over. I squeezed (y/n)'s hand gently, my wife. I paused in my thoughts... My wife... That would take a little bit of getting used to. She looked up and smiled back at me as everyone headed into the great hall. I pecked her on the lips before leading her to the great hall with everyone else.

We stopped at the door. It was considered a very bad omen if the bride tripped going into a building on the wedding day, so she spread out her arms, I grabbed her waist lifting her up slightly and into the great hall, and I followed. Even though I had grown a lot in the second half of my teen years, I still wasn't exactly the strong type, but I did manage.

We were seated at the center of the back of the large room with my mother and Gobber.

Everyone watched as we sat down, but it was only a moment before we had to stand up again. (Y/n) was given a jug of mead and poured it into the chalice that had been on the center of the table.

She took the chalice doing the sign of Thor's hammer over it. She held it near my lips, and I took three sips. I took the chalice from her and did the same for her. Everyone began to cheer, and being a tribe a Vikings, they could cheer pretty loud. I held onto her hand, and we sat back down.


End file.
